All The Missed Moments
by DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE
Summary: A collection of drabbles, from the heartwarming and romantic to the sad and tragic, from my last playthrough of Fable 2. Rated M due to content


_**A/N: This is my latest Fable fanfic, and it's just a collection of drabbles from my most recent playthrough of Fable 2 and how certain events could be written out including marriage, leaving your spouse behind to go to the Spire and Bloodstone, accidently falling for Lady Grey…and the consequences of going lesbian with some burly bloke's wife in the middle of a pub (no regrets XD) and marrying her.**_

 **All the Missed Moments**

 _Summary: A collection of drabbles, from the heartwarming and romantic to the sad and tragic, from my last playthrough of Fable 2._

 ***A Drink Too Many***

Sparrow walked into the Sandgoose, exhausted from her fight in the Hobbe Cave and making her way through Rookridge. She took a seat at the bar, placing her katana down to wipe the blood of the usually clean blade. _'This is disgusting…'_

A barman walked over to her, carrying a large jug of foaming alcohol of some kind. "What can I get you, love?" Sparrow hesitated, for she had never really tried alcohol at all and wasn't sure how it would affect her. "Um…do you have anything light?"

The barman chuckled, wiping his mustache. "Sweetheart, you're in the wrong pub. Everyone here is a heavyweight when it comes to tolerance. Even the barmaids can hold their liquor." He brought out a bottle from under the table, sliding it over to her. "We do have something for newcomers like you, though. This is our specialty, the Sandgoose Rum."

Sparrow looked at the bottle, still hesitating. _'Not sure if I should…'_ Even though she was doubting herself, she placed a few gold coins on the bar, pushing them to him. "I'll take it."

She unscrewed the top, taking a careful whiff. Even though the man had said it was supposed to be for beginners, the intense odor of the contents made her wary. _'For all I know, this could make me do something I'll really regret.'_ Sparrow spied a rather burly bloke sitting by himself at a table opposite, and she took notice of how the other patrons looked scared of him. _'Like end up in bed with his wife, for example.'_

With her hormones still out of control due to puberty, she was still unsure of her sexuality. But from her time in the Gypsy Camp in Bower Lake, she did know a few things; sex with women was much more thrilling for her and seemed forbidden, making it exciting in a way. With men, it was rather boring and lacking excitement, and they seemed rather selfish and not care much about their partner's satisfaction.

Sparrow saw the large amount of empty bottles in front of the man, and she gulped slightly. _'Dear Avo…he's not only massive, but he's also extremely drunk.'_ The bloke then stood up, not wobbling at all, and got himself another two bottles, making the young Hero amend that thought. _'Or, maybe not. That's some impressive tolerance.'_

A drunk man made the mistake of giving the burly bloke a rather rude (and incredibly unfortunate) hand gesture, and the chap didn't take it too kindly. He let out a massive grunt, standing up and laying a heavy blow onto the man's face, knocking him out. Sparrow winced as he flew into the table, making a few glasses fall on him to add insult to injury. _'Yeah, I'll try not to make the same mistake.'_ The other patrons muttered something that sounded a lot like, "Bloody idiot," as they helped dragged the unconscious man to the spare bedrooms to sleep off the injury, his face swelling to a deep purple.

A young woman, maybe only three or four years older than Sparrow, took a seat next to her, scoffing as she saw the carnage. "Brute." She slapped her hand on the bar, the barman bringing her a bottle of rum.

Sparrow glanced at her, and she saw that the woman had long brown hair and equally deep brown eyes. She wore a traditional Oakfield dress, rather clean gloves, and boots. "Friend of yours?"

The woman rolled her eyes, giving her middle finger to the man. "Soon-to-be ex-husband." The venom in her voice surprised Sparrow, and she hissed at the man again. "I caught the bastard cheating on me, and I'm not going to live with an unfaithful arsehole."

"I see…" Sparrow murmured, finally steeling her resolve and taking a swig of the rum. The minute it hit her tongue, she felt it change her slightly, and she blinked rapidly. _'Whoa…that's strong.'_

The woman looked over at the young Hero, resting her chin in her hands. "What brings you to a quiet little farming village like this?" Sparrow paused, not sure if the information Theresa was confidential or not. "I'm, uh, looking for a nice, quiet life…" _'That's the worst lie in the history of Albion…anyone who's not blind could tell that I'm not looking for that.'_

The woman laughed, draining her bottle quickly. "You're not a good liar, are you? A girl like you, with those weapons, doesn't look for something like that." Sparrow blushed, taking another swig and feeling herself get to 'tipsy' level. "I guess not…"

The woman looked her up and down, raking her frame. "You have got to be one of the best looking girls I've had the privilege of laying my eyes on." Sparrow blushed again, her cheeks red partially from the flirting and partially from the rum. "Um…thanks?"

The woman laughed and ordered another bottle of rum, drinking. "Not used to getting hit on by an older woman, eh?" Sparrow shook her head, embarrassed. "No…though I have tried it with men. It seems…"

"Very boring, lacking any excitement, and just doesn't suit you?" the woman tried, taking another sip and blowing her hair from her eyes. Sparrow nodded, blushing again. "Mmhm…" _'Where is she going with this…?'_ Every part of her screamed that this was going to either end in a fight in the pub with the woman's soon-to-be ex-husband or end in the spare bedrooms and then a fight with the burly bloke. _'Either way, I'm going to end up in a bout with that brute. And after watching him lay out that drunk for giving him the finger, I don't think I want to…'_

Sparrow was gradually becoming more skilled with her katana, practicing whenever she could. The weapon was given to her after she killed the Bandit Thag and helped out the blacksmith in Bowerstone Market by making him batches of new swords. He showed his appreciation by giving her a rather well-built sword, imported from Eastern Samarkand where they were forged by warrior monks.

But even as skilled as she was with the blade, she still wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of a blow from that man.

The woman looked over at her, followed her gaze, and scoffed. "Don't worry; that brute won't dare to touch you. You're way too attractive for that." She laughed as Sparrow turned red again, and she leaned back. "Name's Cathy, by the way. You?"

"S-sparrow…" the young Hero replied uneasily, taking another swig and getting to 'drunk' level of intoxication. She was glad she wasn't trying to stand up; she would have probably fallen over and landed face-first into Cathy's breasts. Which would most likely piss off the burly man even more. _'They look really soft too…'_ Normally, if she was sober, she wouldn't be thinking of such lewd and inappropriate thoughts. But with her judgment impaired courtesy of the rum, it just popped up, almost like a child with a mask who was bored and wanted to scare decent average people trying to set up their stalls in Bowerstone.

Cathy leaned a little closer to Sparrow, her eyes filled with a certain emotion that Sparrow couldn't identify. "Mmm…you really do look very beautiful, Sparrow." The young Hero blushed again, and this time, after her final swig of the rum, she hit the 'wasted' level of intoxication and stood up, wobbling very horribly. The pub was just a blur, and everything was spinning as she drunkenly replied, "And you want my touch darling."

She leaned in towards Cathy, and after that, everything went dark.

-0-

 _A few hours later_

Sparrow blinked her eyes open, and she was aware of several things. One, her head hurt as if someone repeatedly hit it with a Master Hammer. Two, she was completely naked. Three, something was between her legs, and last of all, she was in bed with the woman Cathy. _'Oh no…what the hell have I done now?'_

Sparrow began to panic as she realized that it seemed Cathy's hand was what was between her legs, and she started to think of every possible outcome, nearly all of which involved her ending up six feet under with a tombstone that read, 'Went lesbian with that burly bloke's wife in the pub'. _'Oh Avo…what's going to happen to me!?'_

Cathy was awake next to her, and some of her hair was sticking to her forehead with sweat. "Ah, awake are you~?" Sparrow tried to move, but the brunette grinned and a wave of pleasure shot through her body, making her moan out. "Ah~!" _'What the hell!? Why did I just…?'_

She looked down and saw that a pair of Cathy's fingers was inside of her, and she gulped nervously. "…" _'Oh Avo…I hope no one sees this.'_ Sparrow heard what sounded a lot like a massive crash, along with furious stomping and an angry roar that shook the glass windows of the room. **"CATHEREINE!"** It was the massive man who was her soon-to-be ex-husband, and he was _pissed_. _'Oh bloody hell!'_

Sparrow searched for her clothes frantically, dressing as quickly as she could before the door rattled, the hinges creaking. **"I think we need to have a little chat."** Cathy cursed and sighed. "Just as it was getting good…" She then looked over at Sparrow, jerking her head towards the window. "Go. It wasn't your fault. You just had a drink too many."

Sparrow glanced at the door as it began to splinter, and a very dark aura was on the other side. _'Time to go!'_ She jumped through the window, the glass shattering, and she landed undignified just as the door burst open and somehow landed outside as well. _'Uh oh…'_

She then heard the sound of breaking glass again, and Sparrow looked over the windowsill, only to duck as a large group of men chucked the burly bloke out, completely unconscious. _'I guess they really hate him…'_

Cathy then smiled as she saw the young Hero, helping her back in. "See what happens when you drink too much, love~?" Sparrow nodded, climbing back in. "Mmhm…" _'I can't believe I really did that…'_ She tried to not stare too much at Cathy's pale body, her cheeks red. "I'm sorry…"

Cathy grinned and leaned close, her gaze alive with passion. "I haven't been with someone this exciting in so long…I want more. You're so perfect…take me out on a date. Once you're no longer hungover, of course."

Sparrow blushed, and she nearly stumbled in surprise. "R-really?"

"Oh yes love…I mean it."

 _ **A/N: Next moment: First Date**_


End file.
